finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aragoneu Front
The Aragoneu Front is a theater of the Crystal War in Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess. It encompasses the northern half of Mindartia and contains the stronghold of the Yagudo Theomilitary. Because this area separates the Federation of Windurst from its allies and grants access to the weakest wall of the Grand Duchy of Jeuno, it is a key battleground for the Alliance of Altana. The front contains most of the modern-day Aragoneu region. Zones Meriphataud Mountains The Meriphataud Mountains are a dusty wasteland lying east of Fort Karugo-Narugo and north of Tahrongi Canyon, which is inaccessible during the war. The mountains are famous for the massive landmark, Drogaroga's Spine, that divides them in half. The Yagudo have constructed watchtowers all along Meriphataud in defense of their nearby capital, Castle Oztroja. A Cavernous Maw connects this area to itself twenty years in the future. It is also possible for properly attuned wayfarers to travel here by means of the Recall-Meriph spell. A division of Windurst's Mithra Mercenaries, the Cougar Volunteers, are permanently assigned to Meriphataud. Their leader, a Mithra monk named Mikhe Aryohcha, famously wears the head of the first Yagudo she defeated as a helmet. In turn, the Yagudo Theomilitary assigned Vaa Oozu the Redolent and the Divine Inciters to seize control of this area. Vaa Ouzo is able to summon mighty scorpions to to his aid. Sauromugue Champaign Sauromugue Champaign is a large, windswept peninsula found north of the Meriphataud Mountains. As the northwestern corner of the continent, the Champaign is linked to Rolanberry Fields in Quon and the city-state of Jeuno by bridges. These connections make its routes vital for both Beastmen and Alliance forces attempting intercontinental coordination. As a result, Windurst and the Kingdom of San d'Oria have each contributed to the fortification of the area. A network of underground tunnels known as Ghoyu's Reverie allow passage from Sauromugue to West Sarutabaruta. A Cavernous Maw also enables travel from this area to itself twenty years in the future. Windurst's Crocodile Mercenaries, led by Mithra ranger Vhino Delkahngo, are dedicated to operations on the Champaign. In turn, the Yagudo Theomilitary assigned the powerful wind mage Yaa Haqa the Pious and the Divine Liturgists to seize control of this area, using the power of black magic to destroy the opposition. Castle Oztroja Castle Oztroja is a Yagudo fortress carved from the rock of the eastern Meriphataud Mountains. It is their greatest settlement and the seat of their ruler, Tzee Xicu the Manifest. It has ample facilities for the storage of prisoners in the event that the Yagudo decide to take hostages. Garlaige Citadel Garlaige Citadel is an underground stronghold in the Sauromugue Champaign secretly reconstructed by the Royal Knights of San d'Oria. Though the San d'Orians had intended to launch a surprise attack from Garlaige, the Beastmen learned of its importance and found a hidden entrance through which to ambush the Alliance. The fortress was therefore transformed into another bloody battlefield. Master Caster Lutete, a Tarutaru white mage, leads Windurst's Ariesian Casters in defense of the citadel. Though she is often seen yawning and seemingly inattentive, the furious barrages unleashed by the Luminous Coalescences in her employ are a wonder to behold. In turn, the Yagudo Theomilitary assigned the spiritual monk Vee Seju the Consumed and the Divine Martyrs to seize control of this area. Category:Final Fantasy XI Campaign Regions